This invention relates to a pressure regulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable pressure regulator for use in a gun that is used in sporting events where projectiles, such as paintballs, are propelled from the gun using compressed gas.
Sporting events that simulate the strategies experienced in military confrontations have become quite popular. Typically, these sporting events require that the participants work as a group, or alone, with the goal to locate and capture other participants.
One such sporting event is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpaintballxe2x80x9d. In this event, participants fire projectiles at one another, which projectiles are liquid or paint-filled balls. In a typical paintball event, participants fire projectiles at one another and, when struck, are xe2x80x9cpaintedxe2x80x9d by the paint in the paintball. The object of such an event is to be the last person that has not been xe2x80x9cpaintedxe2x80x9d or hit with a projectile.
The projectiles used in these events are propelled, generally, using a compressed gas to avoid the potential dangers of explosives Such as gun powder.
Moreover, compressed gas is less costly than explosives and is readily obtainable.
When these types of systems are used, compressed gas is provided or supplied from a high-pressure source carried by the participant in a gas bottle. Although high-pressure gas is needed at the gun firing mechanism to propel the paintballs, typically the pressure in these bottles is greater than the pressure needed for propelling the projectile. As such, it is necessary to regulate the pressure of the compressed gas provided to the gun firing mechanism to prevent damage thereto. Typically, the regulator is mounted to the gun or the compressed gas bottle. That is, it is carried by the game participant.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pressure regulator that can be adjusted to provide a downstream or outlet pressure within a narrow range, which regulator is easily adjusted. Desirably, such a regulator is sufficiently small and light-weight so that it does not increase, to any extent, the weight carried by a participant in a paintball sporting event.
An adjustable pressure regulator controls the delivery of a gas from a high pressure source to a low pressure device at a predetermined outlet pressure. The regulator includes a body having an inlet port and an outlet port and defining a chamber therebetween. The chamber defines a flow path for the gas from the high pressure source to the low pressure device.
The regulator is configured to deliver compressed gas at the outlet at a predetermined pressure, regardless of the inlet pressure.
An insert is positioned in the chamber and is fixedly disposed relative to the body. The chamber defines a first seal at a juncture with the body in the chamber. The first seal is disposed within the flow path.
A piston is positioned in the insert for reciprocal movement therein. The piston has a bore formed therein. A pin assembly is adjustably mounted to the piston and extends through the insert. The pin assembly and insert define a variable pressure region therebetween. The pin assembly includes a sealing head portion positioned for cooperating engagement with the first seal. The pin assembly is reciprocal fixedly with the piston between a closed state wherein the sealing head region engages the first seal to isolate the inlet port from the outlet port and an opened stated wherein the sealing head region is disengaged from the first seal to permit flow communication from the inlet port to the outlet port.
A biasing element is disposed for cooperating engagement with the piston to bias the piston and pin assembly into the opened state. When a pressure in the variable pressure region is higher than the predetermined or preset outlet pressure, the piston and pin assembly reciprocate to the closed state. Conversely, when the pressure in the variable pressure region is lower than the predetermined outlet pressure, the piston and pin assembly reciprocate to the opened state.
The pin assembly is adjustable relative to the piston to vary the predetermined outlet pressure. Preferably, the pin is threadedly engaged with the piston bore for adjustment relative to the piston.
In a current embodiment, a second seal is carried by the piston and is disposed between the piston and the insert, and a third seal is carried by the pin assembly and is disposed between the pin assembly and the piston. These seals prevent the escape of gas from between and around the various components.
Preferably, the pin assembly includes a back pressure region that is disposed in spaced relation to the sealing head region and a connecting portion between and separating the sealing head region and the back pressure region. The connecting portion has a diameter that is less than a diameter of the sealing head portion and less than a diameter of the back pressure region to facilitate the flow of compressed gas around the pin assembly. In a current embodiment, a transition between the sealing head region and the connecting portion is tapered and a transition between the connecting portion and the back pressure region is tapered.
The insert includes at least one and preferably a plurality of openings formed therein. The openings define a portion of the flow path to permit the flow of compressed gas through the insert and into the outlet port.
The regulator includes a bonnet mounted to the body. The bonnet and body enclose the insert, the piston, the pin assembly and the biasing element. In a preferred configuration, the bonnet includes an opening adapted to receive a portion of the piston, which portion is accessed for adjusting the pin relative to the piston.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.